Kuzco/Gallery
Images of Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School. Promotional Grooveposter.jpg|It's all about... Me Kuzco.png Kuzco llama.jpg Kronk's New Groove Cast.jpg Kronks new groove 07 09kronk ks 9k.jpg Kuzco1.jpg August17th.png|His Disneystrology page DSCN1795.JPG Disney Adventure -newgroovecover.png The-emperors-new-school-6.jpg DLR - Emperor's New Groove Core Series (Kuzco).jpeg The-emperors-new-groove-movie-poster-2000-1020231147.jpg Emperors-New-Groove-Poster-USA-5.jpg|Wooly Bully Concept art Manco Full Body.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 1.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 2.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 3.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 4.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 5.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 6.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 7.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 8.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 9.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 10.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 11.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 12.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 13.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 14.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 15.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 16.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 17.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 18.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 19.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 20.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 21.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 22.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 23.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 24.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 25.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 26.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 27.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 28.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 29.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 30.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 31.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 32.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 33.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 34.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 35.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 36.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 37.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 38.jpg Kuzco Concept Art 39.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 1.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 2.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 3.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 4.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 5.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 6.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 7.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 8.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 9.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 10.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 11.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 12.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 13.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 14.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 15.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 16.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 17.jpg Kuzco Pencil Sketch 18.jpg Screenshots The Emperor's New Groove Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg|Kuzco combing his hairdo. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg|Kuzco's crown Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-151.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-153.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|"Oh, yeah." Kuzco 2.jpg|Kuzco sitting on his throne Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-210.jpg|Kuzco kissing the babies...sort of. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|The real Kuzco. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Not this. Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg Kuzco's_charming_smile.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|Baby Kuzco Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg|Kuzco in the groove. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg|Kuzco's groove is thrown off. Perfect World.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|"HA! Boom, baby!" Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg|"Whoa! Hey! No touchy!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg|"Hey, everybody hits their stride." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg|"You just hit yours 50 years ago." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg|"So, who's in my chair?" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|Kuzco with llama ears emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg|Kuzco in the process of turning into a llama emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg|Breaking the fourth wall. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg Kuzco_comical_scream.png|Kuzco screaming face to face with Pacha's llama Misty. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2935.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg|Kuzco horrified to see his reflection as a llama. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2948.jpg|"My face! My beautiful face!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2960.jpg|" I'm an ugly, stinky llama! (wailing) Llama face!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2974.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3111.jpg|"I've got a little secret for ya. Come closer." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3116.jpg|"No closer." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3117.jpg|"I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3152.jpg|"La-la-la! I'm not listening! La-la-la-la!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3166.jpg|"La-la-la-la! Still not listening!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3318.jpg|"Oh, for me? Why, I don't know what to say!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3325.jpg|Kuzco throws the acorn at the squirrel's head. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3327.jpg|"Hit the road, Bucky!" 27 in a Clan.jpg|Kuzco finds himself surrounded by several sleeping jaguars. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3383.jpg|The wind blows from a popped balloon. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3391.jpg|"HA!" Kuzco covers his mouth.jpg|Kuzco gasps as he realizes his mistake and he quickly covers his mouth. Rude Awakening.jpg|The jaguars wake up and snarl at Kuzco. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|Kuzco fleeing for his life. Bumpy Ride.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg|"Scorpions!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg Mata2.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6231.jpg|"You don't care about me, so just get out of here." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg|"Go on, get outta here!" Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Kuzco overhears that Yzma does indeed plan to kill him. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6296.jpg|Kuzco stares in shock as he watches Yzma and Kronk leave. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6303.jpg|"Pacha!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg|"PACHA?!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6324.jpg|Kuzco lowers his head in despair. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6343.jpg|Kuzco stares at his palace beyond the mountains. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6347.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6355.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6361.jpg|Kuzco removes Pacha's cloak off of him... emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg|...and sadly trots away. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6636.jpg|Not even the llama herd seems to accept Kuzco, rubbing in more how utterly alone he is now in life. B7MCg2tIMAAYz6j.png large.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Kuzco hears a familiar voice. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6742.jpg|Kuzco stares in disbelief as he sees Pacha chatting with two llamas. Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco amazed Pacha came back for him. The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 1.jpg|Kuzco's eyes leak up with tears. The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 2.jpg|"Yeeee, eee.." The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 3.jpg|"...eee, eee, ee, eesssss!" The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 4.jpg|(Sniff) Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg|"Okay, why does she even have that lever?" Shell-Shocked.jpg|Kuzco as a turtle Wrong.jpg|Kuzco as a bird Something Fishy.jpg|Kuzco as a whale emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7886.jpg|"Yay! I'm a llama again!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7889.jpg|"Wait." Kuzco_saving_Pacha_from_falling_to_his_death.jpg|Kuzco saves Pacha from falling to his death. Kuzco_and_Pacha_climbing_the_wall_to_retrieve_the_vial.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha use shoulder technique to retrieve the vial. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg|Victory hug emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|"Well, see ya on the other side." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8466.jpg|"I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you." Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg|"Looks like you and your family are stuck on the tuneless hilltop forever, pal." Kuzcotopia3.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8589.jpeg Kronk's New Groove kronk new groove kuzco director.png Kuzco (3).jpg Kuzco (2).jpg Kuzco (1).jpg Kuzco & Kronk.jpg Kuzco Returns.jpg Kuzco with Marge & Tina.jpg The Emperor's New School Intro.jpeg Field trip.png EmperorsNewSchool.jpg Emperors-new-school-62.jpg The Emperor's New School.jpg Come Fly With Me.png The Emperor's New School Spirit.png Yatta_Kuzco_and_Malina.png|Yatta, Kuzco and Malina in episode "Working Girl" ENM.png Kuzco ruin 2.png Empress Malina.PNG Papi91.png Kuzco and Malina.jpg Kuzco and Malina getting together.jpg Kuzcojaguars(0).png Kuzcojaguars (1).png Kuzcojaguars (3).png Kuzcojaguars (4).png Homework11.jpg Homework8.jpg Homework7.jpg Homework6.jpg Homework2.jpg Homework1.jpg Card Wars.png Kuzco- Yzbot.jpg Kuzco & Malina kiss.jpg|Kuzco and Malina's first kiss. Vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h22m54s203.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-17h54m59s338.png kuzco academy dance.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-18h00m06s648.png|Kuzco as a Frog Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-20h01m14s806.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-21h57m57s345.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h44m44s373.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h26m02s295.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h28m42s811.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h43m08s933.png Kuzco_thinking.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-20h03m21s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-12h59m35s361.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-13h02m30s916.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-17h20m08s721.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h44m00s264.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h47m03s292.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h48m43s523.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h51m44s875.png Astonishing_Kuzco_Man.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h53m13s503.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h54m59s141.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h56m43s796.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h58m18s020.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h02m50s014.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h07m17s031.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h25m41s830.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h27m01s795.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h30m05s505.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h32m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h33m41s763.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h34m59s184.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h36m58s634.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h23m45s450.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h37m06s503.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-02-19h14m02s955.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-03-22h50m24s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-10-16h26m09s671.png Kuzco Pacha family palace.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h57m24s699.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h58m42s832.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h59m31s479.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h05m12s697.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h06m06s380.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h07m30s913.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h08m23s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h10m42s006.png|Kuzco as a Rabbit KronkKuzcosquirrels.png|Kuzco as a Squirrel (with Kronk as a Squirrel) Graduation_Groove.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-11h28m06s057.png Pumawhisperer.png Kuzcohomeschool.png Kuzcokazooza.png Kuzcolittlesecret.png Yzma_Be_Gone.png Kuzco_(Fly).JPG|Kuzco as a Fly Lastditcheffort.png AirKuzco.png Father-o-mine.png Everyoneluvskuzco.png Puffpiece.png Take My Advice.png Groove Remover.png Emperor's new show.png Kuzco (Rabbit).jpg Kuzco (Mouse).jpg Kuzco (Butterfly).jpg Kuzco (Kitten).jpg Kuzco (Elephant).jpg Kuzco (Cockroach).jpg Kuzco_(Fly).JPG|Kuzco as a Fly Kuzco (Giraffe).jpg Kuzco (Monkey).jpg Kuzco (Ocelot).jpg Kuzco (Jaguar).JPG Kuzco (Chipmunk).jpg Kuzco (Kangaroo).jpg Kuzco (Squirrel).jpg Kuzco (Snail).jpg Kuzco (Peanut).jpg Kuzco (Mammoth).png Kuzco (Yeti).png Kuzco (Gorilla).JPG Kuzco (Chicken).jpg House of Mouse Kuzco-VonDrake.png White Rabbit and company.png Screenshot (46).png GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png Kuzco Llama Mickey Magical Christmas.png It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW Kuzco.png Video games ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzKuzco.png|Kuzco's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Kuzco.png|Kuzco emoji on the Kuzco app icon. ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Kuzco Tonwsperson.png| Kuzco as a townsperson in ''Disney Infinity 2.0. Miscellaneous Kuzco (Toucan).png Kuzco (Elephant)_2.png Kuzco (Fish).png Kuzco (Condor).png Kuzco (Snake).png Kuzco (Monkey)_2.png Kuzco (Moutain Goat).png Merchandise and Miscellaneous DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Kuzco D23 Kuzco Pin.jpg WDW - Emperor Kuzco - Llama.jpeg Magical Musical Moments - Emperor's New Groove - Walk the Llama Llama.jpeg The Emperor's New Groove Videogame.jpg 2273270792 9658d8e95e.jpg|Llama Kuzco at Disney's Hollywood Studios Open-uri20150422-12561-lxwsqg 513005ba.jpg 65843-1415385935-484493.jpg GAWhOC0-1.jpg|Kuzco's cameo in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Special Edition DVD. DSKuzcoLlama.jpg Kuzco POP.jpg Kuzco Llama POP.jpg Kuzco MDA.png|In the Midship Detective Agency Kuzco Disney Park.png|Kuzco in Tuesday Is Guest Star Day of Disney Stars on Parade Category:Character galleries Category:The Emperor's New Groove galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries